Social Suicide
by Sum1cooler
Summary: James is a troubled, newly transferred student who falls in love with the confused quarterback, befriends a hopeless nerd and makes enemies with the insecure bully. Kames/Cargan. AU,T rated, This is for Jojo
1. First Day of School

Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak (Jojo) gave me the prompt of emo James and football player Kendall.

I love this girl. She is my first friend on Fanfiction and … I never wrote her a story. What a horrible person I am =[. But here is my latest and 50th story for JOJO, **Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak**.

**GO READ HER STORIES!**

***Note: **This story was written over the time I got to know her so you will see my style of writing changing/improving with each chapter. I'm not going to change it (make all the chapters in my current style) to show how this girl helped me become better at developing a story. I did edit and proofread though. You'll see my writing getting better with practice and time. I've finished and written most of the whole story (95% done) and will update regularly.

* * *

**First Day of School**

The first day of school is always the toughest day. It's the fateful day you wonder if you're stuck with Marsha, the braces "Metal Mouth" that spits at your face with every single "P" word. Or it is the day you find out your teacher is the douche bag that emails you at 12 in the morning, informing the students that the twenty page report is due in two nights, not two weeks or even two days. Or it's the day you find out you're stuck in the classrooms with broken seats and windows. The first day is the hardest day on a student. But then there are worst days, the first day of school not on the actual first day of school.

Outside on the steps of Palmwoods High in the middle of October, stands a tall brunette with hazel eyes squinting due to the overcastting sun as he staring at his new school. He nervously scratches his heavy leather covered wrists, shifting on his thick black boots. Everything he's wearing is black, down to the black undershirt he dons with his onyx jacket. The only thing missing from his dark collection are his brown, silky locks and his tan tone face, both of which his parents forced him to keep clean. After being mistaken in the night for a nut job, he agreed to keep his naturally fine mocha hair and to stop using guy liner. But no matter if you move the boy away from his dark devotion, you can't move the dark devotion from him. He is and forever till an opposing force acts on him be James Diamond, a pained emotional wreck.

"This is James … Diamond." The professor introduces hesitatingly, thinking his surname doesn't match his appearance. "Umm…" He looks up and down James' body, trying to find a remote spot that is happy or even a different color than black.

"Professor." James taps his foot, getting the teacher to look back at him. "My seat?"

"Oh, oh yes. Logan, raise your hand." He points to the timid boy in the middle wearing a bright pastel blue vest and a white V neck underneath. "You may sit next to him on the right. He is our most brilliant student. You're not going to be any way as smart as him but here's hoping you can get something from being seated next to him."

James shakes his head before returning his glaze to the teacher. "Even though, you just called me stupid, I will pretend like I didn't hear that." James comments and walks down the rows of stunned students. It's as if they never heard a person talk back to a professor back.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Logan, the smart guy. I got that." James says, making the boy nervous.

"Well, I just want to welcome you to Palmwoods High and tell you that you're going to have a great time here learning and doing great things." Logan adds, passing a tiny yellow note to him.

"I'm not dating you." James says after reading the eight digits on the paper. "Just because I am new doesn't mean I am desperate for a geek to do my homework. I'm smarter than what the teacher thinks."

Logan looks frightened and stunned. "No, I am not-"

"No one dates him." The brown hair girl in front of James turns around with a smirk on her face. Logan creeps back in his seat. "He is the school's nerd, a shoo-in for Ivy and what nothing. But he is not a shoo-in for prom king or even second eligible boyfriend. No one wants him. So if you want to be cool, don't talk to him and **BE** cool, trust me. If you want friends, stay far away from the gay tool." She continues, pretending as if Logan doesn't exist.

James glares at the girl, stealing a peek at Logan, noticing a somber expression on his face. He folds the paper and stuffs it in his pocket instead of his original plan of tearing it. "Thanks for the tip and if I every need a tip for employment at a strip club too, I'll ask you for help on how to dress like a cheap, dollar hooker." James smirks, watching the shock girl turn around, facing the front.

"Thanks James." Logan whispers, blushing and shrinking into his seat.

James sighs, and shakes his head feeling more pity for the nerd than he does for himself. And to add to his insult of himself, he is actually smiling, something his last school stripped him of. "I figure you'll show me around and where to sit for lunch in case I rather not be with the popular losers and ugly jocks?" To this, Logan beams with more glee than he would with a new textbook.

...

"This is where I normally eat." Logan takes a seat on the grass far from the football field. He pats a spot next to him for James to sit. Reluctantly, the somber brunette sits next to Logan, regretting that he stood up for Logan. He would have laughed it off but seeing Logan shrink away, trying to blend with the wooden chair reminded him of himself at his old school, how he started becoming depress; how he doesn't want anyone else to become this empty, depressing shell he is now.

"So, you eat on the dirty glass, hiding from the other people?" James takes a bite from his bland sandwich, waiting for an answer from the little boy.

"No one likes me." Logan confesses, dropping his peanut butter and jelly sandwich back into his batman lunchbox. "Everyone picks on me so I rather sit here where no one can find me."

James sighs for the hundredth time at his new companion, bumping shoulders. "I can find you now." James smiles at the boy, gaining a smile back. There is something pure about Logan that makes James thinks Logan reminds him of himself. If anything, Logan is who he was, a lonely kid kicked to the curb because he is different. At least James can be Logan's friend. That is something James wished he could've had in his old school. That would have made life easier. Maybe James wouldn't have to be so miserable and black all the time.

"Thanks James. You're the first real friend I have in a long time." Logan cries, jumping into James' strong arms.

"Get off of me, Logan." James pushes him off, giggling. "From the way you jump to your PB&J sandwich, batman lunchbox and nerdy sweater vest, you are a loser." James laughs. "But good thing I don't like winners." Logan joins James' laugh, a smile on both of their faces.

Suddenly, a whistle is blown and a team of athletes dashes out of the gate into the field. First the cheerleaders in super mini skirts literally fly out onto the field with loud booming voice, yelling "GO PALMWOODS COW!" and "WE DID NOT LOSE A COW!" James raises an eyebrow at the pathetic cheer; apparently the team is named after a milking animal. After the cheerleaders cartwheel to the side, the real players run to the field. Twenty, maybe thirty guys in heavy football gears holding onto their helmet rush to get into the sun lit field. But out of the many guys, one of them catches James' eyes, the blond football player wearing a large seven on his jersey. James' face brightens up, watching the golden player fly with each step he makes.

"Kendall Knight, the quarterback." Logan giggles, bumping his shoulder with James this time, noticing the lingering look. "He isn't a loser like us, James."

James wipes his scarlet cheeks, giving an awkward glare. "Good thing I am not a loser." The two of them laugh some more, finishing the rest of their lunch.

Logan goes to the library to return a couple of his textbooks, letting James explore the rest of the lunchroom, well explore where the students place their finished trays. The lunchroom, to much of James expectation, is exactly the same as his old school, right down to the smell of mystery meat and surprise soup. Down the rows, each table had a different niche. The one to his right is full of band geeks, the right are the vocal major as shown by the matching hoodies each one of them is wearing. Further down are the popular and hotties, where James could have sat if he took the brown hair girl's advice. He was once a popular boy, fit of the tan God title but after one relationship, one boyfriend, everything was swept from him. His happiness, his vibrant wardrobe, his everything. One relationship changed him and he can't go back to the pretty boy once was.

"Hey new guy!" James turns around, suddenly being pushed to the floor. He rubs his bruised hips, eyes focusing on the gang surrounding him. "You new ain't you?"

Already pissed at the tan short Latino, the leader's broken English makes the moment even more irritating to James. "And you ain't from this country ain't you?"

Not finding James amusing, the gang leader lunges foreword, swiftly punching James' stomach, causing the dark boy to double over. Gasping and falling to the ground, James scowls at the boys laughing front of him.

"That's what you get for thinking you're funny, pretty boy." He steps on James' black skinny jeans, smirking dominantly. "Name's Carlos. You better remember that pretty boy. I run this school and you better stay out of my way." He concludes, giving James a final kick on the shins.

Grunting in pain, James rolls up, watching the gang walking away as if nothing happened. The room goes silent, the faces of hundreds of students pinpointing on him. He fists his hands and storms out of the lunchroom, to the nearest empty room.

Slumping over a desk, James groans out his emotions as memories of his old life returns. Flashbacks of being picked on, falling for a jock, being friend's with the social suicide nerds and the blank stares fly back. No matter where he runs, the places he escapes to, his past catches back, taunting him with the slashes across his wrist as a constant reminder that he is a loser, an emo, an emotional wreck, and forever will be ...

James Diamond, a failure.

* * *

Sorry about the abrupt ending. Angst is **still** relatively new and hard to write. But I hope you and JOJO :) like the beginning.

Please review =]


	2. First Period: Math

Sorry. This chapter should have been posted a long time ago.

* * *

**First Period: Math**

Another day passes and the feeling of being trapped lingers with the brunette. It is all the same, just different faces, different places. It must be ironic that the things affecting him are typical problems like being accepted or being invisible; maybe that is why his life is so messed up.

He walks to school, wishing he could just be invisible or gone. If living, seeing what people call "the good life" causes him to remember the horrible moments of his past, then there is no point in continuing living in a world where misery is his best companion.

Sighing and shaking his brown locks in the winds, James walks across the grass to the nearest entrance. Suddenly, roars of laughter pierce his ears, causing him to look around for their source.

"Come on guys, throw him." James crouches behind a bush, curious to see what is happening.

"No, I can't. This sweater is dry clean only!" James notices the whiny voice, knowing it belongs to his only friend at this new school.

"Well you should have thought of that before walking into me in the morning, nerd." James recognizes that voice too, belonging to the one and only Carlos. More laughter crackles as Carlos and another guy in a football jacket swing Logan's small body three times before tossing him against the green dumpster cover and finally, into the piles of filled black garbage bags. A faint groan is heard from the little boy.

"Ha, ha! Look at his perfect notes." James watches Carlos rips open the top of the smartest student's messenger bag, scrambling through pressed sheets of notes. "You don't want ruining the grading curve for everyone else right, dork?" Carlos states rather than asks, dumping all the meticulously written work onto the dirty floor. "Let's go guys. We wouldn't want to be late." The leader jokes, waving for his pack of leather clothed thugs to follow.

As the gang is out of sight, James dashes to the green dumpster and jumps on the ledge. "Logan, are you alright?" He asks, pulling the boy out. Wiping his shoulders, he checks for cuts and bruises on Logan's face. He sighs contently that there are no permanent marks on Logan; not like that ones James bears.

"I'm fine. Thanks James." Logan starts picking up his notes and collects his belongings. "I guess now I get to rewrite the materials." He jokes, an uneasy laugh exiting his lips. James crooks a brow, folding his arms.

"You have to stand up for yourself, Logan. Carlos is just going to control you." James warns, watching Logan crawling on the cement floor pathetically. "Logan! Do you hear me?"

"Carlos is not controlling me. I have this under control." Logan springs up, stuffing the wrinkled papers into his bag. "Beside I am used to it. Carlos does not hurt me that much so I am fine. And he is happy and I'm fine, so no harm, no foul." He laughs that awkward laugh again, the same one James remembers making about his past boyfriend; the same laugh that led to the scars on his wrist.

"Logan, just be safe, ok?" To this, Logan nods his head and follows the tall brunette into the huge building.

"Thanks James," he whispers, limping. "Hey, you want me to drive you home after school? I have a car and all."

"Sure."

...

First period isn't so hard. Math is the same everywhere and in his old school James was pretty good at it. He wasn't the best or even at Logan's level but he is good enough to get a respectable B plus. That made him chuckle, thinking that a B plus is nothing shy of respect to Logan. Heck an A minus probably would hurt Logan's pride more than a morning bullying from Carlos.

Suddenly, a flock of football jersey wearing gang flies into the small room and the blond hair god catches his eyes, Kendall Knight. The blonde struts down the aisle, talking and laughing with everyone. Logan did say he is Mr. Popular here and everyone loves him.

"Take your seat everyone!" The teacher commands, silencing the crowd, giving the football team a glare.

The loud order stuns James as he realizes the quarterback is sitting right in front of him. It makes him feel sweaty and blush red. Out of all places, why does the guy he's crushing on have to be a foot in front of him?

"Hey, you're new?" Kendall turns around, studying the new kid. James jerks a bit, embarrassed of his redden face but Kendall doesn't notice as he continues talking. "What's your name?"

"James Diamond. And I'm new, just moved here recently. Yesterday was my first day of school." He explains, preparing his desk for the lesson, hoping Kendall would take that as a hint to do the same.

"That's where I know you." He snaps his fingers, brushing his golden hair out of his eyes. A billion places fly through his mind, hoping Kendall doesn't know anything embarrassing. Facebook, twitter and tumblr have embarrassing pictures of him from his old school. Hopefully, it's not Facebook. "You were on the lawn yesterday during lunch. You were eating with the school's nerd."

James shoots him an involuntary expression when his idolized god spat the word, nerd. "You hate nerds?"

"What! No!" Kendall waves his hand at James. "To each his own, right? I respect Logan's choice to be who he is. Why hate someone who is true to himself?" James chuckles, brimming a real smile at the answer. "I mean I'm not a nerd and I don't hang out with Logan but that doesn't mean I hate nerd."

James raises his brows, wondering why Kendall has to defend himself. "That's good. If you can't be friends with someone, at least respect him."

"Right! That's what I think." James smiles at his reply, finding the football star more attractive and caring. He blushes again. "So ... Why are wearing a lot of black and brackets on both of your wrists?"

Instantly, James covers his wrists, tears starting to form as memories rebound in his mind. Floods of memories from his past in his old school life with cutting, committing and just the hopeless, empty feeling of life flash through his mind; nothing of his past was worth remembering.

"James?" Kendall whispers, tapping his arms. James shakes it off.

"Sorry, that's personal." James answers quietly, almost depressingly.

"Oh sorry," The quarterback cringes, feeling bad that he struck a nerve with the new kid. "I didn't mean to ask. I just thought... something I guess."

"No, it's ok. You didn't know." He scratches at the scars hidden underneath the black bands, feeling his skin breaking. "We should get back to work. I bet the teacher would yell at us."

"Sure, again sorry." Kendall apologizes, turning around with a pencil between his fingers. "Actually, James." He swiftly faces the brunette one more time. "There is a party tonight at Billy's house and I was wondering if you are interested in coming."

"A party?" James asks. He never got invited to a party at his last school when people found out he's a nerd, especially never invited to one by the hottest football player ever. "You're inviting me to a party?"

"Yep. But it's a cool party so just just bring yourself," he says with a wink. James' face turns a scarlet red. "I don't think I can invite more than one person."

A date, James thinks. "But I thought you don't like nerds?"

"You're not a nerd." Kendall chuckles, thinking he said a complement.

"Yes Mr..." The teacher abruptly notices James' hand in the air.

"Diamond." James points to the first question. "The limit does not exist."

"Right, good job but please wait for the rest to finish the work first." She happily requests.

"Ok." James smugly replies, turning to meet Kendall's surprise eyes. "Do you still think I am cool?"

"A cool nerd. That's hot." Kendall winks again before writing down the address. He returns to the front of his desk, copying down the note while James celebrates in his mind.

He can't wait until after school just to tell Logan about his wonderful first period. Maybe this new school isn't so bad after all.

...

Dashing outside of the school, James wears a billion watt smile, something he thought was long gone. Never had James felt this happy in a long time. Transferring school and moving from Minnesota, James assumed that happiness is not for him. Happiness is for the fools in love, those that are ignorant about the dangers of hearts breaking. But now James, skipping down the path to the parking lot, grinning like a love stricken fool.

Looking around the desolate parking lot, he tries to spot a hybrid of some sort. That is what a top student would drive, right? A smart car for a smart boy, right? Rows of black fords and similarly colored mini-vans stack across the small acre of asphalt. It makes it difficult for James to find a car fit for a genius.

After a twenty minute walk, circumnavigating the space, James finds a Toyota four seater under a giant tree next to a black BMW M6 convertible, the epitome of the fastest and most beautiful hood-less cars. It's waxed with a shiny coat of onyx black that reflects the sunlight perfectly. The awe-stricken boy walks to the car, mesmerized by his dream vehicle. Drooling like a dog, he inches closer until he hears rustling at the base of the tree.

_Shoot_, he mentally screams, ducking on the opposite side of the giant oak. His face burns red, filling with embarrassment for almost touching the owner of his dream ride and the person the owner is making out with.

"Mmm." They moan, making James groan in disgust. The two teens are very verbal; even the scratching sound of their hands dragging through each other's hair is audibly loud. It makes James want to vomit and what's worst is one of the person's moaning sounds familiar. It sounds like the groans his friend made being thrown against the dumpster.

_Wait a second_, James realizes, turning onto his hands and knees. He crawls slowly, curious to who the students are on the side of the tree. Peeking up, his eyes widen, slapping his hand onto his surprised mouth. He wants to scream, to freak out but he couldn't, he shouldn't even if the two boys are the last two he would expect making out.

Carlos and Logan.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with stuff.

Please review =]


	3. Second period: Recreation

Thanks for the reviews, reads, favorites, and follows.

* * *

**Second period: Recreation**

James covers his mouth, knowing that if he removes it, he'll freak out and start yelling. Not only is Logan making out behind a tree next to his dream car, he's making out with the school's bully, Carlos. How did this happen?

"I'm sorry." James hears the bad boy says, peeking from the corner of the tree. The Latino beams the nerd with his soft, almost broken eyes as if he is genuinely a good person.

"I know." Logan rests his head on Carlos' chest, taking long breaths of his musky scent.

"I love you." Carlos whispers, pulling the boy in his arms as he leans back into the tree. James crawls back, hoping the two boys don't notice him. Luckily they are engrossed with embracing each other that the brunette goes unnoticed.

"I love you, too," the genius replies, nuzzling his spikes against Carlos' rough leather jacket.

"Do you want me to rewrite your notes? I didn't mean to do that to you." Carlos softly offers but Logan shakes his head. "Are you sure? I don't mind, Logie."

"No, it's ok. I can review my notes better if I rewrite them."

"But I feel bad."

"It's ok. You can repay me in hugs." Logan counter offers, tightening his hold. James hears the crumples of the leather jacket, knowing Logan is inside his jacket, holding Carlos for dear life.

"I'll never let go. I love you too much to let you leave me." The gang leader answers, wrapping his biceps around Logan's small head.

James couldn't help but smile even though he knows his friend's relationship will end badly like his did. Logan is dating Carlos, the school bully. He beat him this morning and probably every past morning too. There is no way this is a healthy and happy relationship. Logan is going down a dangerous path, a path James vowed never to walk again. But Logan seems so happy that it hurts thinking of breaking them up.

"How's your head?" The brunette hears Carlos speaking sweetly, barely audibly. He circles the tree a bit, watching Carlos brush away Logan's matted hair and pressing Logan's slightly blue temples with his thumbs. "Does it hurt?"

"No, Car." Logan whines, pouting at his overtly affectionate boyfriend. "I don't need you to baby me."

"But I want to." Carlos chuckles, giving the bruise a quick peck. Logan blushes, tickling Carlos' side. The bigger boy huffs. "You know I'm not ticklish, not like my Logie-Bear."

He retaliates, making Logan jump in fits of laughter.

"Ok, Carlos! You win, you win!" Logan says as he is thrown in the air and into Carlos' open arms.

"I did win." He stares into Logan's eyes before letting him down and gently giving him another chaste kiss. "I got to go, ok?"

"Aww. But I'll see you tonight?" Logan pleads.

"Only if you finish your dinner. I can't have my boyfriend unhealthy and scrawny."

"Hey! You said I am cute."

"Cute but I want my Logie to grow big and strong." Carlos shows off his huge, round biceps. Logan rolls his eyes but gives Carlos a kiss anyways.

"Go do what you do." Carlos smiles and hops into his car. James curls around the oak tree, hiding from the two. Watching the car speed off, he waits a couple of minutes before revealing himself to Logan.

...

"So Logan..." James tries to stir a conversation, sitting in the front seat next to his driving friend. He stares at the infectious smile painted on his nerdy friend's face. He sighs, not wanting to reveal what he saw.

"What James? Did anything exciting happened?" Logan gleefully asks, sounding more happy than yesterday or in the morning. James shakes his head, knowing that Logan's smile is made by the one guy that ticks him off in the new school.

"Nothing much but I guess I saw something."

"What did you see?" Logan slows down, feeling worry. "Did Carlos do something?"

James shoots him a sharp glance, wondering how his friend can turn one-eighty about his boyfriend. Ten minutes ago, he was loved in Carlos' arms and now Logan is acting as if Carlos doesn't exist in his world.

"Actually..." James stops again. Something about Logan's smile and the way Carlos holds him stop James from speaking. "I talked to Kendall." He says instead.

Logan steps on the breaks, gasping at James' confession. Both boys jerk forward abruptly. Luckily there are no cars behind them. "What happened? What did he say?"

"Nothing much. He asked me to go to a party with him tonight."

"What?" Logan yells again. James nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders.

"No big deal, Logan. He is just being nice because I am new. It's not like he's in love with me." James jokes.

"I guess but you got in invited to a party. I never got invited. You're so lucky."

"Not really. Kendall is just being nice."

"Kendall is not a nice person." Logan comments, continuing his driving. "He is like most people in the school. He, like ninety-nine percent of the school, hates me because I get good grades. He and everyone else follow Carlos."

"No he doesn't. Kendall wouldn't do that." James argues, remembering Kendall saying he respects Logan. He wonders if Kendall was lying to him.

"Kendall does. Once Carlos caught Kendall flirting with a guy and punched him. He said gay is wrong and he will beat every single gay student in the school."

"Is that why Carlos picks on you?"

"Who doesn't get pick on by Carlos?" He asks, quietly and pitifully. "If it's not because I'm a proud nerd, it's because I like a guy."

"I bet it will get better." James comforts, patting his tense shoulder. "By the way, Logan, who is this guy you like? I bet you have a secret boyfriend that you're not telling me."

"What?" Logan's hands jerk, causing the car to mimic. Luckily the street is empty. "I don't have a boyfriend or anything! Does it look like I can get a guy to like me? That is funny, James." He awkwardly laughs and James knows he's faking it.

"Logan. There is someone out there for you, someone good. You shouldn't settle for being who you are now. There is a better life out there." The taller friend coaxes, hinting Logan gently to dump his abusive boyfriend.

"No, it's ok." Logan smiles weakly but genuinely. "I like where I am. I wouldn't change it for the world."

James sighs, knowing that feeling of hopeless love. Nothing good will come from being with Carlos and a world of hurt is just waiting to happen but how can James convince Logan to leave Carlos when he had an abusive boyfriend in the past?

He shakes his head, giving up for now. "That's good, Logan. So... how do I get to Billy's party."

...

It's been a while since James' last party, if you call studying a party. Most parties are just huge gathering of drunken teenagers, socializing and breaking house furnitures of the host but other than that, all parties are normally the same. That's why James isn't too nervous about what to do at a party except what to do with Kendall.

Calming his nerves, he drinks a red solo cup of whatever spiked punch is in the bowl. He scowls, never tasted anything this disgusting. It's as if someone just dumped leftover alcohol from various bottles and a pack of kool-aid for color. He gulps what was in his mouth and stares at his face in the ripples of the drink.

"Good idea." The cup is snatched from his hands by the speaker, Kendall. James was about to warn him but Kendall downs the drink as if it is the last drop of water in the world. "Wow, that sucks ... a lot."

James chuckles, his face burning with the rush of alcohol. "That's why I stick to beer and wine."

"Wine is fine but whisky is candy." The football player drily jokes, getting a forced laugh from the black clad brunette. "Come on, my jokes are funnier than that." Kendall tickles him until he hears fits erupting from James' mouth.

"You are really touchy. Aren't you supposed to be a cool quarterback?"

"Hey. I'm drunk-ish. If you haven't notice, I am a touchy drunk." Kendall answers, jabbing at James' abs.

"You are so weird," He comments but invitingly let's Kendall invade his space. He blushes suddenly, wondering for the first time that someone is genuinely smiling at him and making him smile. It's a warm feeling, different from what he felt with his ex-boyfriends. It's nice. "Do you want to dance?"

"Why dance? I have two left feet sober. Drunk and I might have two of Logan's feet." James cracks up loudly, remembering Logan said dancing is impossible for him. Once he tried a simple box step and accidentally broken a table.

"Come on, being drunk makes us dance without caring what people think." James leads Kendall to the dance floor, swaying his hips. Kendall eyes him trying to mimic the brunette's dancing but James starts to pop his hips and that's too hard for the quarterback.

"What are you doing? That is some crazy moves."

"Well, I wanted to be a star when I was growing up and a star has to know how to dance."

"So you took dance lessons?" The blonde stiffens, knowing his dancing is horrible compared to the dancer in front of him.

"Only hip hop."

"What about grinding," Kendall asks with a smirk. James returns the devious grin and waltzes to Kendall' front.

"I might be able to do that." James loses his inhabitation, pressing his body backward into Kendall's front. "But I'm a bit rusty so you have to do the moving."

"Hey, I'm drunk. I can move anything."

James laughs, feeling Kendall wrapping his hands over his abs. He feels vulnerable, having someone so close but at the same time, he never had someone be so gentle with him. It wasn't like his last relationship with a senior named Jett. Kendall is different. He feels different. He doesn't feel like Kendall is using James for a release or someone to mock. He feels like Kendall could be a better boyfriend.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yea?"

"How touchy of a drunk are you?" James spins in Kendall's arms, face centimeters away from Kendall's, grinding their fronts. "I want to know how much alcohol it takes for a quarterback to want me."

Kendall smugly smiles at the hopeful objection, tightening his arms. "I had two cups of that punch," he says before claiming James' lips. It's sweet and soft with a hint of mint chapstick flavor. On James' side, Kendall's lips are rough but tantalizing, a bit salty but intoxicating mixed with all the flavors that tickle James' taste buds. It's perfect.

"Wow, Kendall. Second day of school and I get a kiss. What do I get on my third day?"

"Me." Unexpectedly, Carlos appears with his gang. James sneers at the Latino for ruining the moment. Carlos punches his palm, looking at if he is threatening him. "I can't believe what the team captain is doing again."

_Again? _James thinks.

"Yo Car and gang. I am drunk so I can't-"

Carlos cuts him and throws a punch at his stomach. Kendall growls painfully and James gets furious. The other guys standing behind Carlos stifle their laughter. James realizes they are the other players on the football team.

"As if you're drunk, Knight. This was the same sad excuse you pulled last week. Touchy drunk my ass. You are pathetic and gay. Let's go, boys." The leader commands his gang, leaving James mad and Kendall in pain.

James curls his fingers to a fist, thinking about what a hypocrite Carlos really is. "The nerve of him to talk to you like that because you're gay."

"I'm not gay." Kendall flat-out says, correcting him. "I'm not gay, James."

"What? We just kissed." James yells, baffled by the quarterback's sudden change.

"I am drunk. I could have kissed anyone." Kendall says embarrassingly, dashing out of Billy's party.

"Wait Kendall!" He follows briskly. Grabbing his arm on the front lawn, James tries to comfort him. "Being gay is not wrong."

"I'm not gay!" Kendall continues denying.

"If this is about Carlos, don't listen to him. It's stupid. He's stupid."

"And he thinks I am gay which I am not. So stop seducing me like a queer." Kendall flicks his wrist.

James' eyes start to well with tears. "Then why did you ask me to go with you to a party? Alone?"

"Because you're new. I was being nice. As if I was flirting with you."

"Then what was that kiss?" James argues. "You kissed me."

"You kissed me!" Kendall counters. "And I am drunk!"

"Stop lying!"

"Stop being gay!" Kendall yells louder than before, shocking the brunette. "I am not gay. This school has a thing for gay people. We hate them. They are disgusting and worthless. Look at Logan. He's gay and he gets beaten up every single day. He will never get a boyfriend and he will never have a life. That is why I am not gay like you."

James shakes head, thinking Kendall is not who he thought he is; he is no better than his past boyfriends. He starts walking pass him.

"Then don't hang out with me. My crush on you might turn you into a gay sober." James angrily states, walking faster, not wanting to continue this hurtful conversation.

His old school is the same as this one, homophobic and filled with douche bags. No matter where James goes, as long as he is gay, life is the same, hurtful and not worth living.

* * *

I hope this chapter showed more of Kendall's character. He's not what everyone thought he is. ;]

Please review =]


End file.
